<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lies of the Sun and Truth of the Moon by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774576">The Lies of the Sun and Truth of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wada's Ferbies Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggressive Ferdinand, Anal Sex, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Cliche Kinky Shenanigans at the Training Grounds, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Riding, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By daylight, Ferdinand and Hubert are bitter rivals. They mock and belittle one another on a daily basis. However, when Hubert takes his cocky, condescending attitude too far, Ferdinand finally snaps and lashes back at him. Only to find out that Huber has been harboring some...vulgar unspoken feelings towards him. Unsure how to confront such a discovery, the two stumble into an illicit relationship by moonlight. </p><p>(AKA: Hubert is being a major jerk, so Ferdinand finally snaps and pushes him around. But it turns Hubert on, and the two end up getting aroused together. Which leads to them having a secret relationship only in the middle of the night.)</p><p>[ Written for Day 6: Sun/Moon ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wada's Ferbies Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2288180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lies of the Sun and Truth of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 6 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!<br/>I have some smut in store for you all today!<br/>Enjoy Hubert pushing Ferdinand's buttons for too long until he finally snaps and pins him down...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some that claim that it is only by moonlight that a person’s true colors can be seen. For in the comfort of still darkness, a person will tear off the mask of civility worn in the blinding daylight. The radiance of the moon offers dim illumination in which one can behave in a manner ill befitting of the <em>dastardly</em> sun rays. People are far too nervous to act out in the sun. It is too clear. Too easily seen by the masses. But the gentle breeze of the evening brings with it a chance to be vulnerable. To stop playing pretend. To be <strong>true</strong> to oneself. </p><p>Such is the fate of Ferdinand von Aegir.</p><p>By the day, he is the spitting image of nobility. A man of honor and self esteem to boot. He was raised with high expectations from birth. To become the shining heir of the Aegir household, and future Prime Minister of Adrestia. It was a <strong>massive</strong> weight to bear on his shoulders, but he never let it slow him down. He took everything in stride, the dazzling smile on his face never daring to crack, no matter how others mocked or doubted his optimistic intentions.</p><p>That was until he was faced with Hubert von Vestra. </p><p>Never had Ferdinand felt the urge to lose all his control and composure in a matter of minutes. Just a single <em>condescending</em> look and snarky laugh was enough to get his blood boiling. He has been taunted many times in his life by others. People always found his idealism about the role of nobility, as well as his spouting of his accomplishments and desires to better himself to be tedious. They found him to be a <strong>narcissist</strong>.</p><p>In some respects, Ferdinand would agree with such a statement, but only because he felt it was necessary. If he was not a confident, proud leader to the common folks and fellow nobles, then what good was he? His dreams for the future were large, and there was much still to do to guarantee that he would become the very best version of himself to ensure each one came to fruition. </p><p>But then Hubert came into his life and threw every ounce of control he had out of whack. He challenged him on every single point he raised or ideas he brought him in class, as well as when they were forced to work together upon stable duty and other chores. Ferdinand <strong>loathed</strong> when Byleth placed them together, for it ruined one of his absolute favorite pastimes. He could not enjoy the peace of tending to the horses when Hubert was poking at his buttons, hoping to rile him up.</p><p>And for a long time, Ferdinand was able to resist. He kept his head held high, attempted to be the better man, and only mildly bickered back at him. (Though, some of their fellow classmates might have argued against the use of the word “<em>mild</em>” to describe their <strong>heated</strong> banter and debates.) But there was only so long until he blew up and let his anger pour out like the hot whistle of freshly brewed tea. </p><p>It was a <em>cool</em> evening at the training ground, but it became unbearably <strong>hot</strong> when it all broke down. </p><p>Ferdinand had been training with a few dummies, a wooden sword within his hand. He had been practicing with the weapon due to a suggestion from the professor, and he was surprised that it wasn’t as strange as he had presumed it would be. While he felt more comfortable with a lance, it seemed his talent in one area was helping him to learn this new one with more ease. </p><p>Working up a sweat, he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing away some of the sweat that was gathering upon his forehead. Perhaps he should have changed out of his uniform before coming to train, but there was no time for silly second thoughts. He had removed his gloves though to gain a better grip upon the handle. </p><p>Yet, as he was taking another forceful swing towards the dummies, a visitor appeared before him as if he had crawled from the shadows.</p><p>“Oh my, I did not expect to see you still lingering around here.” Hubert’s voice fills the air, calm for the moment but ready to be <em>infected</em> with his verbal poison in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Ferdinand feels on edge the minute he hears him approach, dropping the sword to his side. He turns to face him, his face faintly reddened from sweating. He pushes back his bangs again, stopping them from grossly sticking to his forehead. </p><p>“Why is that? Have you been looking for me, Hubert? That is quite unexpected for you.”  Ferdinand replies with a quizzical look upon his face. His comment, though, is received poorly. </p><p>“<em>Tsk</em>, do not give yourself any more of an ego. I was simply tasked with informing you about the professor’s request for the two of us to go to the market on our next day off from classes to run their frivolous errands.” He makes a tired sound, a mix of a sigh and scoff at such an arrangement. </p><p>Ferdinand narrows his gaze, feeling a little worn down from his practice. He was <em>fatigued</em>, not in the best condition to be tolerating Hubert and his poor attitude. He tries his best to stay civil though, plastering a smile on his face.</p><p>“I see. Well, I will surely be prepared for whenever we embark on said trip at the end of the week. Hopefully, you will not scare the merchant we need to purchase from.” He chuckles slightly, a light jab. “Though, I would be able to soothe such infractions with my charm.”</p><p>Hubert twitches slightly, but a cocky smile still lingers upon his lips. </p><p>“Doubtful. If anything your presence will make matters worse. I do not even understand why two people are needed for such an excursion. I could handle it on my own.”</p><p>“The professor may be odd, but I believe they know what they are doing. At least, most of the time…” He trails off, wondering why Byleth had paired them together again. It was as if they were forcing the two of them to get together in some sad attempt to become <em>“buddy-buddy”</em> with one another. “Though, I question why they would saddle me once again with you.”</p><p>“For once, I may agree with you.” Hubert steps in closer, pacing around the grounds and taking a gander at the dummies that Ferdinand had been training with. “Perhaps, they are trying to soothe our disagreements in a strange manner. Too bad it can not work when I am paired with such a pompous twit.”</p><p>Ferdinand feels a pressure upon his waning patience, a few <strong>cracks</strong> forming in its exterior.</p><p>“Excuse me? I believe I am the one who is wronged in the arrangement. Forced to work with some <em>snobby</em>, cynical full-of-himself <strong>jerk</strong>! All you ever do is blather on and on <em> ‘Lady Edelgard this’ </em> and <em> ‘Lady Edelgard that’ </em> . <b>UGH</b>! It...it is so obnoxious!” His hands clench at his sides, the one around the sword handles nearly breaking it. </p><p>“Watch your tone, Aegir. Or I will--”</p><p>“I am not finished!” Ferdinand spits back, startling Hubert into silence. “You <em>irritate</em> everyone you come into contact with. Always judging and belittling as if everyone else is below you. And for whatever reason your sick, deluded head came up with, you have chosen <em>me</em> to be your prime target! I can not wrap my head as to why either.”</p><p>As Ferdinand is spouting loudly about his frustration, Hubert just watches with amusement in his eyes. He chuckles darkly and shakes his head. Of course Ferdinand would never understand. Would never know the truth as to why he chose him specifically to loathe. </p><p>Sure, there was the obvious <strong>distaste</strong> for his competitive nature against Edelgard, but it was more than that. There were various mannerisms about Ferdinand that irked Hubert to the point he felt it <em>fester</em> under his skin. </p><p>For example, his voice that vibrates loudly where he went and played as echoes in Hubert's ears when alone. Then, there was his <em>stupid</em> smile, which was so annoyingly bright and large that it made him want to smack it off. Especially since such a smile always disappeared whenever he walked into a room. There was also his endless enthusiasm, constantly pushing him to challenge others and prove his worth. Such a foolish, optimistic boy who knew so little about how the world did not care how much work you put into your affairs. It would <strong>spit</strong> you out regardless. </p><p>And of course, his dumb face and hair and eyes and mouth and everything <em>physical</em> about him. All of which appeared before him like as if Ferdinand had stepped out of carefully crafted painting, with each stroke being done meticulously to create the image of a bumbling, attractive moron. </p><p>
  <strike>Who was not stupid in the slightest, but Hubert refused to admit that for his pride. </strike>
</p><p>“You think that highly of yourself to assume I am targeting you specifically? Please, you are not worth such efforts. You are but a minor pebble at the feet of Lady Edelgard.” His snide comment was accompanied with a bitter laugh. </p><p>The sound of which finally <b> <em>snaps </em> </b>what minuscule patience Ferdinand had left in his cordial body.</p><p>He lets the wooden sword drop to the floor, grabbing Hubert by the collar and slamming him into the nearest wall. He shoves one of his legs between his thighs, pushing himself up as close as he can. It does not matter if he is shorter, for his strength made up for it with the way he held him captive. </p><p>“<strong>ENOUGH</strong>!” He growls, his eyes flaring up with a ruthless fire. He does not dare let Hubert look away from him either. “Why not speak for yourself? Must you always vomit such meaningless words?” </p><p>His grip tightens around his shirt, pulling his face down to make it easier to glare directly into his eyes, even through the long black strands of hair that try to hide one of them. He feels himself <em>quivering</em> with fury, their hips brushing against each other repeatedly. He can feel Hubert tense against him, his lips parted in shock.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to speak up for yourself? Come on!” He slams him against the wall again, making Hubert gasp loudly and give a full body shudder at the pressure. </p><p>As they sit in heavy silence, Ferdinand pants slightly from overexerting his voice in his act of anger. He then feels his blood run cold when he shifts the leg between Hubert’s thighs and there is a hard press against his own thigh. He curiously pushes against it, his eyes growing wide from realization what the sudden <em><strong> poke</strong> </em>against his leg truly was.</p><p>There are no words spoken, as Hubert’s is drenched in crimson, covering all the way to his ears and down his neck. He tries to open his mouth, but he can only <em>sputter</em> and make pathetic noises. Which are only worsened when Ferdinand turns flushed as well, gently bringing his knee up to rub against his clothed erection.</p><p>“...Hubert...are you...<em> aroused </em> right now?” He whispers the words, all previous fire lost from his voice in the wake of both confusion and wonder. He tries to look at him, but Hubert keeps tearing his gaze away. He shakes against him in <strong>shame</strong>.</p><p>“...Let me go.” Hubert mutters finally, finding enough courage to <em>choke</em> those simple words from his mouth. His throat feels so terribly dry at the moment, and no amount of swallowing seemed to soothe the ache.</p><p>Ferdinand doesn’t listen. Instead, he experimentally shifts their legs, so that he can press his own hips against him. His breath hitches at the press of Hubert’s hard cock against his groin as he begins to slowly grind upon him. Hubert’s eyes dilate <strong>large</strong>, finally looking back at Ferdinand stupefied as he is pressing up against him in such an <em>obscene</em> manner in broad daylight. </p><p>Hubert huffs a stifled moan, letting Ferdinand just grind against him and feeling the other’s cock spring to life with the friction between them. He does his best to return the action, jerking his hips forward in a feverish attempt for more contact. Both start to feel much hotter, the sun beating down on Ferdinand’s back as he practically dry humps against Hubert without a sliver of remorse. </p><p>“<em>Flames-</em> What...are you..d-doing?” Hubert breathes out, biting his bottom lip to try and quiet the moans that are at his lips. </p><p>Ferdinand presses his face onto Hubert’s shoulder, rocking his hips forward in a wanton fashion. There is no rhythm to their movements, just two men helplessly attempting to find pleasure by grinding through the fabric of their uniforms. And it works <b>well</b>, as both are far too deprived with such inherent sexual tension between them since day one. </p><p>“M-Me…?” Ferdinand murmurs incredulously. “..You..are the one who, <em>nngh</em>--...who got hard from being...p-pushed to a wall!” He whispers this between them, still nudging his face into his shoulder as their hips do not stop grinding for a second. </p><p>Hubert prepares to retort, when all of the sudden there is the sound of approaching footsteps towards the grounds. Instinctively, the two panic at the fear of being caught doing something so scandalous in the middle of the day in a public place. So, Ferdinand grabs Hubert and drags them over to the storage closet in the back of the grounds, closing the door behind them.</p><p>Once inside, it is far too dark to see, especially as their eyes had yet to adjust to the lack of light. Also, there was really no space for two men to be standing in it, as their bodies were possibly even closer pressed together than before, with Hubert up against the door. There is not a peep between the, only their shared, terrified breathing.</p><p>There are a few voices coming into earshot.</p><p>
  <em> “Whaaaaat? He’s not here!” It was Caspar, sounding as loud as ever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How annoying. I do not have all day to go searching for Ferdinand. I have research to catch up on. So, if you’ll excuse me--” Linhardt yawns, attempting to leave the grounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “HEY! You’re just...gonna leave me empty handed? Ugh, Lin!” Caspar sounds exasperate as he tries to get help from his tired friend. </em>
</p><p>As the two begin to banter, Ferdinand’s eyes begin to adjust to the lack of light in the shed, minus a small sliver through the crack of the door where it refused to close entirely shut. He finds himself enchanted by the large, vibrant green eyes staring back at him. It is hard to make anything else out, but Ferdinand doesn’t really need to see with how little space there is.</p><p>Hence, he begins to slowly grind himself against Hubert again, earning him a <strong>furious</strong> glare, which quickly melts into reluctant pleasure at the pressure back upon his restricted cock. Shamefully, Hubert presses back, biting hard on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He shakes against the door, his heart pounding in a mix of excitement and fear. </p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>.” Ferdinand whispers, as if Hubert had been talking. It irritates the mage, until he relaxes that Ferdinand has moved his hand between them, going to unzip his pants, as well as his own.</p><p>“S-Stop..are you a complete moron? We...we will get caught!” He hissed through his teeth.</p><p>“Not if you shut your mouth. Now, help me here.” He barks back in a hushed tone, moving to shove Hubert’s pants and smallclothes down enough to pull his cock out. Hubert moves his own hand over his mouth, biting into his palm to quiet the moan that shakes through his body at the touch of Ferdinand’s hand upon his cock. </p><p>Hubert feels humiliated as he <em>twitches</em> in the warmth of his hand, jerking his hips into the touch. He can not control his body, giving into such carnal lust. He eventually moves his own hand to assist Ferdinand, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them and his underwear down to release his cock. Once it is free, he moves to wrap his gloved hand around his cock and stroke him at the same steady pace that Ferdinand was currently using on him.</p><p>Ferdinand finds the silky touch of the glove to be too much, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. His voice grows in volume, moaning far too loud when there was the possibility of being discovered by their classmates. Thus, Hubert quickly remedies this by shutting him up with his own mouth.</p><p>Ferdinand groans as Hubert’s lips crash into his, pulling him into a rough kiss full of wild passion. He feels their teeth clash together a few times before they angle their heads right, tilting back and having Hubert’s tongue down his throat. The sensation makes him <em>lightheaded</em>, or perhaps that was also due to the tight grip around his cock that was growing quicker with its strokes.</p><p>The voices outside begin to rise once more.</p><p>
  <em> “Where else do you think he would be?” Caspar sighs, looking around the deserted grounds.  </em>
</p><p>Hubert trembles as Ferdinand bites and sucks on his tongue. The sensation is mind blowing, especially as they are locked up in far too many layers, sweating from the heat and proximity of each other’s bodies. He pulls back from the kiss, attempting to catch his breath, but not succeeding as Ferdinand twists his hand around the tip of his cock. </p><p>
  <em> “I would say stables. Try there. Now, can I leave?” Linhardt spoke indifferent, rubbing at his eyes. </em>
</p><p>Pushing their cocks together, Ferdinand grabs a hold of Hubert’s glove and tugs him to help them rub against one another. Hubert follows Ferdinand’s lead as their hands grip around their twitching cocks, stroking in time with rapid, rugged pump of their wrists. A building tension fills in each of their guts, ready to spring at any moment.</p><p>
  <em> “After we check the stables!” Caspar exclaims, grabbing onto Linhardt and dragging him along with him on his crazy hunt. </em>
</p><p>Ferdinand tugs Hubert back into a kiss, a lot less sloppy as he guides his tongue past Hubert’s lips. Their tongues shyly massage against one another, far different from the intense, sweaty grips and speed of their combined hands on their grinding cocks. Without words, Ferdinand and Hubert are aware that the each are near their climax with the throbbing in their hands.</p><p>
  <em> “Fiiiine, but you owe me.” Linhardt gives up, never putting up much of a fight to Caspar. </em>
</p><p>Once the sound of the door shutting marks their departure, Ferdinand rips away from the kiss and lets out an aggressive moan. He jerks their cocks together as fast as he can, needing to find that release right away. He can not handle holding back a second longer in this agonizing heat. </p><p>Hubert chokes up at the increase in pressure, trying to match with it as his orgasm was teetering on the edge. He leans his head back against the door, and Ferdinand leans forward to press against his chest as they are reaching their limits.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>! D-Damn--” Ferdinand bites back, cumming hard into their hands, creating a sloppy mess as he gradually slows his hand down, milking out the entirety of his orgasm. He pants, eyes shut tight and face pressed into Hubert’s wrinkled shirt. </p><p>Hubert follows after in mere moments, shooting his seed into their hands and making a mess as their cum drips down their hands and onto the floor. There are even a few tiny spurts upon Hubert’s pants, creating a <em>racy</em> image before Ferdinand. His vision was poor, but he could just barely make out the look of pure ecstasy on Hubert’s face as he came.</p><p>“N-Now, get off me.” Hubert pants, his knees feeling weak and his chest heavy as his dirty little secret had come to light. </p>
<hr/><p>As the weeks go by, the discovery of Hubert’s heavy attraction is gradually fed more and more. While during the day Hubert ridicules Ferdinand and shares pointless quarrels in class, he becomes a completely separate entity when the moon overtakes the sun in the sky. He still held disdain in his heart for Ferdinand with his tedious excitement and overly competitive nature towards his liege, but that paled in comparison to his ever growing <strong>desire</strong> for the younger man.</p><p>Despite how Hubert appeared before their classmates, coming off as cold, cruel, and rather apathetic to the plights of others (besides Lady Edelgard), he came to life before Ferdinand in the late hours of the night. </p><p>It is not even the first time Hubert has forced himself into Ferdinand’s room, and it would likely not be the <em>last</em>. Ever since the fateful event upon the training grounds, Ferdinand had found himself lusting after Hubert. A hesitant crush from years prior bloomed into something far from pure, as he became fixated on unraveling Hubert into a pathetic, wanton mess for his touch. </p><p>The first night it had happened, it had been so <em>surreal</em> that Ferdinand nearly thought it was a wet dream. But it had been so much more. He had always imagined his first time having sex to be something soft and romantic, a delicate memory. But Hubert had marched into his room and practically demanded more of him. Ferdinand had never seen him like it before. So on edge and desperate to have a repeat of their rendezvous. </p><p>Everything had happened in a blur. The tugging of clothes. The messy kisses. The biting of skin. The burning touches. The stretch of fingers. The pressing of his cock inside of Hubert from behind. Listening to him whimper at each feverish thrust. </p><p>When it had been over, he could barely function. His mind had fogged over from shock and hazy bliss as Hubert laid beneath him an absolute mess. He had not only engaged in pre-marital sex, but it had been with a man he claimed to hate. A man who constantly challenged and fought with him on any chance he was given. </p><p>Yet, he wanted <b>more</b>. And that was what he got.</p><p>Hubert would come back to him, looking humiliated but oh so willing to be <strong>pressed</strong> back into his sheets again. It was as if he was being given a personal glimpse to a side of Hubert no one else had ever seen. That when the moon dazzled across the sky, Hubert allowed all of his walls to come crumbling down. He let his stress be <em>fucked</em> away, not caring if it was demeaning or not. </p><p>When he was alone with Ferdinand, he did not have to keep up his caustic persona. The image of a man who was willing to devote every part of him to another. He no longer had to forgo all the luxuries of adolescence or shield himself in ice to be certain none got too close.</p><p>Ferdinand was allowed <em>very</em> close. </p><p>Tonight, Hubert let himself be <em>ravished</em> once again by Ferdinand. He found himself bare, straddling his cock and slowly grinding on top of it as Ferdinand mewled underneath him. He watched the performance with awe, admiring Hubert’s body as he bounces on his cock with an increasing hunger in his movements. He moves his hands to gently slide across his hips, teasingly squeezing at his ass.</p><p>“<em>Hnngh </em> ...m-must you... <em> Ahhh-- </em>...do that?” Hubert jeers at him, but it has no true power behind it. Not while he was breathing heavily and looking like an insatiable hussy while riding him. </p><p>“Hmm? Yes,...I must.” Ferdinand sighs, gripping onto his hips a little harder to steady his own jerking hips. As soon as he begins to thrust forward into his loose hole, Hubert cries out and moves a hand to cover his mouth. His eyes scrunch in pleasure, sweat beading at the top of his forehead from the constant build up of pleasure throughout his body. </p><p>The sight of Hubert so flustered always <strong>emboldens</strong> Ferdinand during these private meetings. He is mesmerized by the sensual sounds he makes, even through his feeble attempt to muffle with his palm. His face is lost in the thrill of such lewd delights. His eyebrows twitch each time he comes down with a hard jerk of his hips, hitting him deep inside. His lips quiver and are bruised from the way he bites down to stifle every whimper of <em>“Ferdinand”</em> that slips off his tongue. His pale complexion is brought to life with bright rosy blush that spreads across his entire body by the heat between them.   </p><p>“S<em>hiiiiit- </em>” Hubert tries his best to match with the reckless snapping of Ferdinand’s hips, but he can not keep up when Ferdinand becomes frantic. His throat feels near hoarse with how much he kept growing louder and more <em>risque</em> by the second. His body begins to slack, which causes Ferdinand to chuckle. </p><p>“Slowing down on me, already?” Ferdinand taunts him, earning him a half-hearted glare and soft growl. It was more of a whine. </p><p>“Aegir,..I..I swear--” He chokes up, his breath catching in his throat when he suddenly is shifted. Ferdinand grabs hold of him, repositioning them so that Hubert is upon his back, legs spread wide as Ferdinand slams his cock back into him. He grabs his long, pale legs and has them hang over his shoulders while pushing him further into the mattress. </p><p>There are no words, just the sounds of two horny men clinging onto one another as they race towards that delicious climax. Hubert can only scream, doing his best to quiet his guttural sounds by the force of Ferdinand's spontaneous kiss to his lips. When they started to kiss like this, tongues colliding, sloppy as can be as they drink up the moans of each other, Hubert almost feels a sense of <strong>romance</strong>. </p><p>A hint of <em>affection</em>.</p><p>Then it gets buried underneath the weight of his climax. As Ferdinand rails into him, mumbling filthy words between their lips, Hubert closes his eyes and thrashes his head back. He cums across his own stomach in hot spurts, his cock singing out in relief as he is fucked into over-stimulation. </p><p>“...G-Gonna cum.” Ferdinand warns him, unleashing a rapid fire pace of shallow thrusts until he suddenly releases from the tight clench of his ass. He struggles to breathe for a moment, gasping while he lets himself spill his seed inside of Hubert’s ass. He leans down to kiss him once more, but more slow and soft this time. </p><p>It hangs on the edge of <em>sentimental</em> even.</p><p>Then, Ferdinand allows himself a moment to catch his breath, listening to Hubert’s heart beat as he rests his ear against his chest. Both begin to slow down and return to a normal state. Carefully, Ferdinand removes his cock from Hubert, then gets up to grab a cloth to wipe the two of them off. Hubert lies there, staring at the ceiling until Ferdinand lays down by him.</p><p>When he starts to shift to get up, Ferdinand <strong>grabs</strong> onto him, pulling him back down.</p><p>“<em>Stay</em>.” He mutters, his voice timid. Even after all they have done, he’s nervous to ask for more. “Just for a few hours. Until I fall asleep…” He suggests.</p><p>There is a large exhale, but Hubert lets himself lie back down as Ferdinand curls himself around him. He locks Hubert in his arms, which is slightly comical given their height difference. </p><p>“...Go to bed, Ferdinand.” Hubert mutters, feeling a faint blush rise back upon his cheeks. How ridiculous he felt to blush at being held when they have been having sex for over a month now. </p><p>Ferdinand nods, yawning and closing his eyes. He knew Hubert was a complicated man. He still did not fully understand him or his ideals. He wished to know more though. To try and connect with him. </p><p>Peeking his eyes open, he notices that Hubert had already fallen asleep. He knows the man runs himself <strong>ragged</strong> for Edelgard. </p><p>A <em>pity</em>. </p><p>Still, he would take what he could grab for now. He would cling to the Hubert only he knew under the moon. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment. It makes me wanna dance/sing in joy haha!!!</p><p>OHOHO &lt;3 This was such a selfish piece. I am sorry you don't get poetic Sun/Moon imagery from me. Just porn.</p><p>As always, come hang with on Twitter @MahouMiss !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>